24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 10
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: Archive 3 (recent), Archive 2 (less recent), & Archive 1 (just plain old). : To pose a question or discussion topic, click the '''EDIT' tab (not the + tab) and post at the top, right beneath here.'' Hi Blue Rook, I have compiled information about all the positions at CTU, and have many to add on the list over at the page here: http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Counter_Terrorist_Unit I need access to edit the area where it says " Roles at CTU " thank you :) WaffleStomp 22:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Response Oops.. his name isn't mentioned after all, it's just I thought I saw his name. Also, I'm still curious what Arroyave's height is? 01:35, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : Heya Andy! The funny thing is, I kind of remember hearing or seeing a "Shawn" from Season 5 also. I only care because I believe I came across it back when I didn't know Wiki 24 accepted pages for all named characters, and I was regretting not cataloguing it and hoping you had rediscovered him. Ah well, it must have been something else. You're sure it was a mistake? As for Karina's height, I couldn't find it precisely, but she definitely is a short person. 01:45, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Hehehe. I found out Karina's height!!! 5'1" and 95 lbs... Do you have any work on disputed appearances I can do, preferably on Season 2, BUT ANY SEASON WILL WORK. 01:54, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : Can you clarify what you mean by "disputed appearances"? If I'm right, you're referring to credit-only and currently-unverified actor credits. Well, one has bothered me for a long time: Max Delgado is credited as playing a HazMat guy in S2 ep4... but I could never figure out what Delgado looks like, or if he even appeared at all. If you could solve that with sources somehow, it would be awesome. 07:10, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Creating pages Hi ! Ages ago I asked you about those floaty blocks to help create pages and how I could get them on the charmed wiki. Well, I've been made an admin there and it seems to be working so, thanks ! I would have been ages trying to figure it out without you and Simon there to help ! p.s, my sig won't work here anymore ! - 20:52, 22 October 2008 (UTC) : Hey it's my pleasure, I'm glad you use that functionality. Neat little tools, aren't they? I hope they increase contributor traffic over there! : Also, your sig isn't working because you typed it wrong. You should be typing "/Sig", not "/autosig". (The reason is because you're supposed to be transcluding the user subpage that you gave the suffic "/Sig" to. You never made a user subpage with "/autosig" at the end.) 21:22, 22 October 2008 (UTC) A quick question. When I post a comment, all my sig comes up instead of User:2Anthony4/Sig (Thanks for correcting it by the way). What should I type under preferences username for it too work ? - [[User:2Anthony4|''' 2Anthony4 ]] Talk 20:49, 23 October 2008 (UTC) : Ah yeah, the way to avoid that is to cease putting in "SUBST" in there. "SUBST" forces the wiki to paste all the content into the page. If you leave out "SUBST", like I do with my own sig, it just shows the template wherever you copy it, without dumping all the wikitext there. So basically, if you sign the ends of your posts like this: from now on, it will work. And the neat thing is, if you make changes to the page where your sig resides (found here), then all your sigs will change accordingly too! You'll never have to manually update your sig again. 21:19, 23 October 2008 (UTC) The oldest newbies Not really relevant to anything, but it just occurred to me to other day how strange it is that, despite having entrenched yourself on the Wiki 24 scene to the point where you're more of a creative force here than I am, you've actually only been here since a few weeks before the last episode of the show aired! You (and this applies even more to SignorSimon) have yet to really experience the general chaos that goes on here while the show is airing, especially the four-hour premiere. I can't imagine what this site would be like without either of you, yet basically all of your work has been "off season"! I don't know why, but I find that very bizarre and incredible. Here's to the chaotic excitement of Season 7! --Proudhug 02:02, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : That precise thought has popped into my head at least once a week since I began editing here. Especially back when I started, I remember thinking, "yeesh, this wiki must be insane during the finales and premiers." I absolutely look forward to working with you on my first wiki-integrated season of 24. And thank you of course for the compliments. I agree that (besides the distinct and non-transferrable honor of your being the very progenitor of this wiki), at least one full-season immersion is the last major degree of veteran experience I need before I can dare claim to be as "seasoned" as yourself. Can't wait either to see which of our current regulars will step up, and what kind of new faces will pop in. And yes, cheers to Season 7 and our upcoming months-long marathon of glued-to-our-seats episode watching! 02:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Something I was wondering about: how do we decide who does episode guides for each episode? I mean, I'm happy to do a few for Season 7, but how we make sure that someone else won't be doing the same episode? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:24, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : As soon as someone "claims" it, they add the template to the top of the page while they edit it. --Proudhug 19:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Not gonna be fair for us Aussies, we see the episode after you guys do >_<. SteveTalk 02:36, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : Hey, here in the UK we have to wait a week before we see the episodes, which means me hanging back for a while when the new season kicks in. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:35, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Video Can I upload some 24 videos on this page? :--Sensei4869 11:58, 10 October 2008 (UTC) There's no precedent for videos here, so I don't believe it's a good idea to try. Additionally, the only file upload suffixes permissible on Wikia wikis are: * gif, ico, jl, jpeg, jpg, mid, odc, odf, odg, odi, odm, odp, ods, odt, ogg, pdf, png, svg and xcf ... and none of those look like video extensions. I don't think your upload would even work! 05:25, 11 October 2008 (UTC) But I can upload a youtube video of 24 on my User Page, Can I try and you check it out? :--Sensei4869 01:01, 11 October 2008 (UTC) You can give it a shot. Try with a small video! 06:34, 12 October 2008 (UTC) "You have great eyes!" I felt tempted to respond "And a beautiful smile!" on Sensei4869's talk page, but I didn't want to freak out a new member! Hah! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:37, 1 October 2008 (UTC) : Haha, so did I! --Proudhug 19:49, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :: !! You bastards! 04:41, 2 October 2008 (UTC) : What do you mean? :--Sensei4869 08:36, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I think they are talking about romantic bits in movies when the man says that they have great eyes and smile and stuff ! - [[User:2Anthony4| 2Anthony4 ]] Talk 15:38, 5 October 2008 (UTC) : I was complimenting you on your good visual observation ("eyes") regarding the Mr Floppy sightings on the show. But it's also a phrase that can be used to compliment someone on how you're attracted to their eyes. I wasn't thinking about that, hehheh! 16:11, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Spoilers you know, as much as its killing me to not have spoilers on this website, i am kinda getting used to it being spoiler free just thought i would say that --ianwwenhl10 19:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC Poll Idea Again Hey Blue Rook... Was just wondering, seeing so few responded to the poll idea, does that mean it won't go ahead? Or was there something else we should be doing? Thanks again! :) --BillBuchanan24 06:49, 1 October 2008 (UTC) : I imagine it just needs to be experimented with some more, and an actual "topic" agreed upon. Sometimes these things just need to brew for awhile. I've posted some more ideas over there, let's keep the discussion at one spot. 07:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks... I added a few ideas for the Saddest Moment poll, what do you think would be a suitable number of options for the poll? And I was just wondering, if the whole idea goes ahead, how often would you change the topic; and could you have people submitting nominations for the next topic? ::Sorry about that last bit... I have a habit of getting a bit ahead of myself... ;) --BillBuchanan24 08:19, 1 October 2008 (UTC) : No need to be sorry, those are all important questions ...for the public forum thread! 17:35, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Question Hi Blue Rook, I was wondering if I could ask a favor. On the Entertainment Wiki, there is a list of the "Top Ten 24 Characters", but they need a "funny remark or description", and was wondering if you'd be interested in filling some out? Thanks :)--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'''Eulalia]] Tlk 17:20, 11 October 2008 (UTC) : I love a good challenge! I managed to get one for Graem so far, and will fill in the rest over time. Thanks for bringing this to my attention, perhaps other contributors have some funny ideas? 06:34, 12 October 2008 (UTC)